Bloopers:Truth or dare with the gang
by FandomJumper418
Summary: The mistakes of the truth or dare story if you didn't read it yet: read that first and then read this. Also some back stage with the hosts!
1. Blooper for chapter 1

Chapter one: bloopers of "getting the gang"

* * *

><p><strong>*the gang is sent to god knows where and the story starts there* <strong>

*nobody shows up*

(Leo)Where are they?

(Brooke)Don't you remember they went to visit a fanfiction set?

(Leo)*face palming*no I didn't

* * *

><p>(Leo)Close enough Stan and Soos this is my house where we are going to play Truth and Dare with my friend Brooke Rivers<p>

(Brooke)I forgot what to say

(Everyone)*laughing*

(Brooke)Script please

(Leo)*hands one to her*

* * *

><p><strong>*Second try*<strong>

(Brooke)No Pinenest,no M rat- *starts laughing* MABEL STOP MAKING THAT FACE!

(Mabel)Troooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllll

(Leo)*laughing hard*

* * *

><p><strong>*back stage*<strong>

(Random reporter)So Leo it seems like you're in charge of everything,is that true?

(Leo)Yes it's true even though it's hard to work with the gang because they're off doing their own little thing before someone dares or asks them

(Reporter)Also what was it like when you met up with Dipper again?

(Leo)Me and him go way back but it's nice to see he's in a show where he gets a bounch of fangirls

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Brooke, is it fun to work with famous people from a show?<p>

(Brooke)*nodding* Yea they make jokes here and there but it ends up right in the end

(Reporter)Who would you hit and why?

(Brooke)Gideon and because I HATE him

* * *

><p><strong>*both*<strong>

(Reporter)Did you guys ever go to another set

(Leo)Not really we only went once when we had to save Dipper from his fangirls

(Brooke)They were like a pack of wild animals!

* * *

><p><strong>End of the "Getting the gang" sure to leave a question about the hosts<strong>

**Dipper is OUT!**


	2. Blooper for chapter 2

**gamelover41592's dare**

(Dipper)*sets up camera*

(Leo)*Iphone 5 starts to ring*Hold up

* * *

><p>(Robbie)Well who wants a lam-WOAH *falls when Brooke trips him*<p>

(Brooke)*laughing hard*Did you get that?

(Dipper)YES HAHAHA

(Leo)*wiping away tears*

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Leo,DO you have a crush on Wendy<p>

(Leo)Yea I do but I know Dipper does too so I keep it hidden

(Reporter)and how is that going for you?

(Leo)Really good so far

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Brooke,who do you have a crush on?<p>

(Brooke)And why would I tell you?

(Reporter)Good point


	3. Blooper for chapter 3

(Leo)Ok Dip-

(Dipper)IT WASN'T ME!

(Leo)Wait what?

(Dipper)Oops wrong story

**Gamelover41592 dare **

(Dipper)really I have to kiss Pacifica?*throws up*

(Leo)*nods* *looks back at his blue iPhone 5c to watch Jack and Jack*

(Pacifica)*texting away*

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP DARE**

(Brooke)uh..I forgot my line

(Leo)*hands the right one*

*after Dipper,Wendy and Candy drinks the potion*

(Dipper)I HATE YOU ALL!

(Wendy)PEACE TO THE WORLD!

(Candy)*can't speak*

(Leo)oops *facepalms and goes to get the right ones*

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Leo,is it true that you have real animal shapeshifting powers?<p>

(Leo)yes but don't tell the police

(Reporter)what do you say we well be seeing in the next chapters?

(Leo)the normal question and dare things also new hosts coming up!

* * *

><p>(Reporter)how did you and Leo came up with the story Brooke?<p>

(Brooke)he give me the idea then he went and used it letting me be a part of it

(Reporter)any thing you want to say to your fans?

(Brooke)Stay in school,don't do drugs and stay cool!


	4. Bloopers for chapter 4

(Leo)please welcome...can't say her name

(Brooke)*facepalms*

* * *

><p>(Leo)Are you sure this is safe?*looks at Brave in cage*it's a black fox,why a black fox?!<p>

(Brooke)because that's the closest thing they can get to extraordinary

(Ameila)true that

(Sliver)*barks at Brave*

(Leo)let's just get it over with

* * *

><p>(Dipper)*gets paper and pens* *stabs self*OW!<p>

(Leo)*laughs*Weakling

* * *

><p>(Brooke)*setting up a line where Dipper is going to come out of*<p>

(Dipper)*angry face*STAN THIS SAYS TH-*trips over line*

(Brooke)*laughs* *high-fives Leo and Ameila*

(others)*laughs also*

* * *

><p>(Gideon)NOOOOO!*runs from Ameila because she has bright orange dye in her hands*<p>

(Ameila)STAND STILL!

(Brooke)should we help her?

(Leo)Nope

* * *

><p>(Reporter)How's it like to be new to this truth or dare Ameila?<p>

(Ameila)fun you think they take it serious around her but no they joke around all the time

(Reporter)what do you like the must around here?

(Ameila)the rooms and just goofing off sometimes

* * *

><p>(Reporter)so Bill do you think this whole thing is not worth your time?<p>

(Bill)Time?I have the time in the world!

(Reporter)Some people say your like a demon sign

(Bill)*disappears*

* * *

><p>(Reporter)So Wendy you know that two boys have a crush on you right?<p>

(Wendy)*texting*

(Reporter)WENDY!

(Wendy)what did you say?

(Reporter)I said did you know two boys have a crush on you right?

(Wendy)Yeah I do Leo and Dipper

(Reporter)so then why act like you don't?

(Wendy)Why not?

(Reporter)*rolls eyes*

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Dipper you have a lot of fans what do you say about that?<p>

(Dipper)that's awesome to me but the fan girls over do it they stalk me man!

(Fan girl)*outside a window*...Someday...

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Word on the street that you are a puppet,Gideon is that true?<p>

(Gideon)well only in the show but real life nah

* * *

><p>(Reporter)Stan,why are you greedy?<p>

(Stan)Because I can it's not a law.. right?

* * *

><p><strong>Strange but funny pranks<strong>

(Leo)Hey Dipper can you get something I left in my room

(Dipper)ok *opens the door to Leo's room and a bucket with icey water falls on him*LEO!

(Leo)*runs*

* * *

><p>(Brooke)*replaces ketchup with hot sauce*<p>

(Stan)*goes over to put ketchup on his hotdog and takes a bite*AHHHH!*runs away looking for water*

(Brooke)*laughing while eating popcorn*

* * *

><p>(Ameila)*takes all Mabel's glitter*<p>

(Mabel)*looks for it*WHERE IS IT?!WHERE'S MY BABIES!?

(Ameila)I think I saw it in the bottomless pit

(Mabel)*jumps in bottomless pit*I'LL SAVE YOU MY BABIES!

* * *

><p>(Leo)*walks in a shop*<p>

(Shop person)Hi do you need help sir?

(Leo)*angry*Does it look like I need help?!

(Shop person)Sorry s-*interupted*

(Leo)no you need respect!

(Shop person):(

(Leo)Kidding there's a camera in my hat *shows camera*


	5. Bloopers for chapter 5

(Leo)*trying to find the scripts*where's the god damn scripts?

(Brooke)*hiding them and evilly laughs*oh I don't know

(Ameila)*trying not to laugh*

* * *

><p>(Gideon)I will have my revenge!*hair still orange<p>

(Leo)*laughs then stops*I don't get it

* * *

><p>(Leo)*throwing eggs at everyone and then hides*<p>

(Brooke)*throws a vase at Gideon*

(Ameila)*throwing books*Ew dictionary *throws it at Leo*

(Leo)ow!

* * *

><p>(Wendy)*looks at Poolcheck then at her Dad*<p>

(Poolcheck)*just standing*

(Manly dan)*fixing house*

(Wendy)what do you think Brave?

(Brave) your dad

(Wendy)Agreed

* * *

><p>(Stan)so I have to say these words right here?<p>

(Leo)*annoyed face*yes

(Stan)you have to pay me

(Leo)*facepalms*

* * *

><p>(Leo)tha-*Brooke throws a pie a his face*<p>

(Brooke)*troll face*

* * *

><p>(Leo)I really saw that coming because I can tell the future<p>

(Mabel):0 really?

(Leo)yup

* * *

><p>(Dipper)but-<p>

(Leo)*gives Dipper a tuba*

(Dipper)thanks by the way where did you get this?

(Leo)*shrugs*

* * *

><p>(Leo)hey Brooke look at this video<p>

(Brooke)*watches the dot then jumps back in fright*

(Leo)Lmao!*laughs*

* * *

><p>(Leo)*turns into a spider and chases Pacifica*<p>

(Pacifica)*screams and runs away*

(Leo)*laughs*


	6. bloopers for chapter 6

(Leo)hey Soos

(Soos)sup dawg

(Leo)there's a-wait did you just call me a dog?

(Soos)yup

(Leo)why you little-*turns into a raptor and chases Soos*

(Soos)*runs away laughing*

* * *

><p>(Ameila)Leo I dare you to annoy Brooke<p>

(Leo)*sneaks up on Brooke*BOO!

(Brooke)AHH!*jumps* *throws a pillow at his face*

*one hour later*

(Brooke)*watching Pokémon*

(Leo)*head pops up* *whispers*Pokèmon nerd

(Brooke)*glares at him*

(Leo)*troll face*

(Brooke)*grabs a fake Pokèball and throws it at him* Pikachu I choose you!

(Leo)*it hits his forehead*ow!

(Brooke)*goes back to watching Pokémon*

(Ameila)so how did it go?

(Leo)I'm never going to miss with her again *puts an ice bag on his forehead*


	7. bloopers for chapter 7

(Leo)*eating popcorn while watching them on TV* This is going to be fun! *spins on a spiny chair*

(Mabel)*sneaks up on him*can I stay here with you?

(Leo)AH!*falls out of chair*

(Mabel)*sits on chair*

(Leo)-.- *sits on floor*

(Derpy)I want to stay too!

(Leo)of course you could Derpy

(Derpy)*sits down*

* * *

><p>(Gideon)GLAM-*coughs*can't do the voice anymore<p>

* * *

><p>(Stan)and my brother is not a twin he's just a brother<p>

(Brooke)O.o

* * *

><p>(Brooke)where is Mabel?<p>

*mean while in the secret room*

(Mabel)Your going to have to get out of the closest someday!

(Leo)The only reason I'll get out is if I have a gun!

(Mabel)*hears Brooke calling her name*we shall finish this later *leaves to join the rest*

(Leo)*sits down with his back to the closest door*it's like shark week but it's called boy-crazy week

(Derpy)she's gone

(Leo)*pokes head out* *speed runs and locks the closet* thanks *gives Derpy two muffins*

(Derpy)Muffins!*eats them*

* * *

><p>(Mabel)oh Leo come out come out of that room!<p>

(Leo)why do I have to be so good looking?

(Mabel)I'll pick the lock!

(Leo)O-O *puts a chair on the door*not taking any chances

(Mabel)I'll just get Brooke to open the door!

(Leo)oh no the big guns!

(Mabel)yes the big guns!*leaves to get Brooke*

(Brooke)I'm not helping

(Mabel)PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

(Brooke)No!

(Mabel)*pouts*fine!

* * *

><p>(Leo)*asleep while he is listening to music*<p>

(Ameila)*has a maker in her hand*Ready?

(Brooke)ready

(Ameila)*draws a mustache on him*

(Brooke)*draws stuff on his face*

*one hour later*

(Leo)*wakes up and looks at the mirror*this is what I get for having two girls over and sleeping with the door open


	8. Bloopers for chapter 8

*camera cuts to a party and the whole gang is there just having fun*

(Leo)*on the stage*are you sure?

(Mabel)come on it's just karaoke Leo

(Leo)fine *picks up the mic and the music goes on*_We we we we are all  
>Interconnected to<br>An interconnected view  
>Which interconnects me here<br>And interconnects to you_

_So whether you're in your room_

_Or whether you're on the moon_

_What interconnects us all_

_Interconnects to you_

(female voice from the song itself)_It's all amazing tonight  
>The energy's coming out<br>It feels amazing tonight  
>It's all electric<em>

(Leo)_Tonight is all electric_  
><em>And we are all connected<em>  
><em>The energy is epic<em>  
><em>Invading all our senses<br>_

_We are only stardust  
>We gather through the cosmos<br>The night is all electric  
>And we are all connected<em>

(Female voice again)It's all amazing tonight  
>The energy's coming out<br>It feels amazing tonight  
>It's all electric<p>

(Leo)*getting into it*_I'm like a generator_

_I'll spark you now or later_  
><em>Shaking like the equator<em>  
><em>Moving like an escalator<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of<em>  
><em>Being more than<em>  
><em>Just a human being<em>  
><em>Freeing every part of me<em>  
><em>Once I start there's no stopping me<em>

_So I stomp to the beat_  
><em>And I reach for the moon<em>  
><em>Jump to my feet<em>  
><em>When the bass goes<em>  
><em>Bass go zoom body heat rises<em>  
><em>And the whole place<em>  
><em>Goes off like geysers<em>

_State energize us_  
><em>Shaping inside us<em>  
><em>Fate here to guide us<em>  
><em>Wake and remind us<em>  
><em>Lose us, find us<em>  
><em>Make us timeless<em>  
><em>'Till the whole place<em>  
><em>Goes off like geysers<em>

(female voice)_It's all amazing tonight_  
><em>The energy's coming out<em>  
><em>feels amazing tonight<em>  
><em>It's all electric<em>

(Leo)_Tonight is all electric_

_And we are all connected_  
><em>The energy is epic<em>  
><em>Invading all our senses<em>

_We are only stardust_  
><em>We gather through the cosmos<em>  
><em>The night is all electric<em>  
><em>And we are all connected<em>

_We are all_  
><em>Interconnected to<em>  
><em>An interconnected view<em>  
><em>Which interconnects me here<em>  
><em>And interconnects to you<em>

(Female voice)_It's all amazing tonight_  
><em>The energy's coming out<em>  
><em>feels amazing tonight<em>  
><em>It's all electric<em>

(Leo)_Tonight is all electric_

_And we are all connected_  
><em>The energy is epic<em>  
><em>Invading all our senses<em>

_We are only stardust_  
><em>We gather through the cosmos<em>  
><em>Tonight is all electric<em>  
><em>And we are all connected<em>

(Female voice)_It's all amazing tonight_  
><em>The energy's coming out<em>  
><em>feels amazing tonight<em>

* * *

><p>(Brooke)*watching iCarly and theme song goes on*<p>

(Snow)*hears it*_I know, you see_  
><em>Somehow the world will change for me<em>  
><em>And be so wonderful<em>

(Leo)_Live life, breathe air_  
><em>I know somehow we're gonna get there<em>  
><em>And feel so wonderful<em>

(Ameila)_I will make you change your life_  
><em>These things happen all the time<em>  
><em>And it's all real<em>  
><em>I'm telling you just how I feel<em>

(Brooke)_So wake up the members of my nation_  
><em>It's your time to be<em>  
><em>There's no chance unless you take one<em>  
><em>And it's time to see<em>  
><em>The brighter side of every situation<em>  
><em>Somethings are meant to be<em>  
><em>So give me your best and leave the rest to me<em>

(Snow)_I Know_  
><em>This time<em>  
><em>To raise the hand that draws the line<em>  
><em>And be so wonderful<em>  
><em>Gold and sunshine<em>  
><em>I know somehow it's going to be mine<em>  
><em>And feel so wonderful<em>

(Leo_)Show me what you can become_  
><em>Here's to dreaming<em>  
><em>Everyone<em>  
><em>And it's all real<em>  
><em>I'm telling you just how I feel<em>

(Ameila)_So wake up the members of my nation_  
><em>It's your time to be<em>  
><em>There's no chance unless you take one<em>  
><em>And it's time to see<em>  
><em>The brighter side of every situation<em>  
><em>Somethings are meant to be<em>  
><em>So give me your best and leave the rest to me<em>

(Brooke)_Leave it all to me_  
><em>Leave it all to me<em>  
><em>So make it mine and see it through<em>  
><em>You know you won't be free until you<em>

(Snow,Leo and Brooke)_Wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<br>There's no chance unless you take one  
>And it's time to see<br>The brighter side of every situation  
>Somethings are meant to be<br>So give me your best and leave the rest to me_

(Ameila)_Leave it all to me_  
><em>Leave it all to me<em>  
><em>Just leave it all to me <em>*and it ends*

(Everyone)*high-fives each other*

* * *

><p>(Leo)Hello everyone in Fanfiction!Tomorrow it's going to be my birthday so yea this chapter celebrates it :D anyways have a good week<p> 


	9. Bloopers for chapter 9

(Leo)*watching MLP Double Rainboom* *picks up his mic and puts on his headphones*_Bright skies _

_Don't let worries in your heart or any seeds of doubt in your mind_

_Have no fear or you'll fall apart because it's gonna be fine life_

_Life is for reaching f__or the stars _

_You never know what will bring to you_

_Or you what can do_

_When you're flying up there *looks out his window*_

_In the sky rising high_

_Every hue it's like a dream_

_Out of this world into a new _

_When You're up there soaring_

_In the sky_

_*turns into a Pegasus*Spread your wings and You will see __the cirrus swirl_

_Shimmering down below and you'll recognize the glow_

_From the double rainboom *a rainboom appears*_

_Double Rainboom_

_Double Rainboom_

_*smiles*_

_Gilding up above the rain and clouds feel the need _

_To concede _

_Fly above all the crowds _

_You know we're gonna get through this _

_Heart beats as you climb and gather speed_

_You know your friends are why the rainbow glows_

_Will always show when you're flying __up there *closes eyes and keeps singing*_

_In the sky_

_Rising high_

_Every hue_

_It's like a dream_

_Out of this world into a new _

_When you're soaring up there i__n the sky _

_Spread your wings *opens eyes* and you'll see_

_A whole new world shimmering down below_

_And off you go for a Double Rainboom_

_Double Rainboom_

_Double Rainboom _

(Rainbow dash)*appears,winks and does a double rainboom*

(Brooke and Ameila)*claps*

(Leo)*screams and blushes*get out of my room! *shoves them out*


	10. Bloopers for chapter 10

(Clover)Leo,isn't mlp for girls?

(Leo)you know I thought that for a while

(Clover)really?

(Leo)it went like this

_What is this weird show?  
>It's like the only thing you know<br>You talk about it everyday  
>You know this is child's play.<em>

_You path ahead is blurred  
>Told to go join in on the herd<br>You know this show's for younger crowds  
>How can you say you're proud?<em>

_Now think "Brony", think  
>Everything in here is pink!<br>You've spent your precious time  
>Now you walking a fine line.<br>_

And then you have the nerve...  
>To ask me to observe...<br>These girly things...  
>You open your mouth and sing...<p>

Ponies aren't just for girls  
>Let this tail unfurl-<br>Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie  
>AppleJack and FlutterShy.<p>

Do not be afraid  
>We will never fade<br>Rainbow Dash and Rarity  
>Join the herd- And you will see!<br>Read more at forest-rain/join-the-herd-lyrics/#5aFM63xeOBHxqDs6.99


	11. Blooper for chapter 11

(Dipper)*looking at script*really,I have to say that?

(Leo)*nods*

(Dipper)Hit me with your best shot!

(Leo)Ok! *shoots him with an ice cold gun*

(Dipper)D:( *chases Leo*

(Leo)I'm so evil! *evil laughs like Bill*O.o where did that come from?

(Brooke) *shrugs*

* * *

><p>*the hosts and the Gravity Falls gang appears in a class room and they all look like they're doing classwork*<p>

(Leo)*watching the clock*

(Teacher)*gives him the death glare*

(Leo)*pretends to do work*

(Leo and Brooke)_we're waiting for the clock to strike three_

_When it's three a clock we'll be free_

(Dipper)_Then it's adiós looniverty _

(Everyone)_Summertime is coming finally!_

*clock ticks*

(Leo,Brooke,Dipper and Soos)_Say goodbye to teachers and books!_

(Dipper)_see you in September __you shnooks!_

(Teacher)*Glares at them*

(All four)*smile*_All summer long we'll be free!_

_Come on you stupid clock please strike three!_

*clock ticks*

(Brooke)_In the summer I'll get a golden tan_

(Leo)_I will goof off every second that I can *holding the icy cold water gun and winks*_

(Soos)During Summer break I'll see the sights

(Ameila)I'll get a kitty and squeeze him tight

(Mabel)_I'll shall finally met the man of my dreams_

(Ameila)_Wanna hug a kitty til' he screams!_

(Dipper)_Summer is not time to hang with your best friends *puts a kick me sign on Soos*_

(Brooke and Leo)_*jumps on the teachers desk*our one wish is that the Summer never ends_

(Everyone)_We have all been waiting patiently,_

_Waiting for the clock to set us free!_

_Waiting for summer on bended knees  
><em>

_Come one stupid clock please strike one..strike two..strike three  
><em>

*bell rings and everyone rushes out*

(Leo and Brooke)_We've almost went looney from counting days until juney _

_Now this afternoony-_

(Everyone)_Summer time is finally here! _

(Dipper)_Three month vacation_

(Everyone)_for kids across the nation _

(Mabel)_what ever your location_

(Leo and Brooke)_It's the best time of the year_

(Everyone)_This is acne acres for a cool down __in the sun_

_beat the heat it's our treat _

_Lot's for everyone_

(Leo and Brooke)_we're tiny we're toony we're all a little looney_

(Everyone)_And now the chapter ends_


	12. Bloopers for chapter 12

(Leo)*partying hard*Its Christmas! It's Christmas!*rolling on floor*

(Brooke)*kicks Leo*

(Leo)Ow what was that for?

(Ameila)New host

(Leo)oh.*clears throat* welcome Alyssa

*Alyssa comes in fabulously*

(Leo)and...

(Alyssa)*runs after Dipper*

(Leo)*rolls eyes*Yea I was right

(Brooke)darn it *pays Leo 50.00 dollors*how do you know this things

(Leo)I see everything *stops self*oops I mean,I just know and *pulls up Lucky*see I got the dog and kitty

(Ameila)yay for you

(Leo)D:

* * *

><p>(Brave)*yawns*<p>

(Leo)-.-' so how are we suppose to do this?

(Brooke)*shrugs*let's leave this up to our special effects team

(Ameila)agreed


	13. Bloopers for chapter 13 (Leo goes away)

(Leo)*alone*_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do _  
><em>Nothing to kill or die for <em>  
><em>And no religion too <em>

_Imagine all the people _  
><em>Living life in peace (you) <em>  
><em>You may say I'm a dreamer <em>

_But I'm not the only one _  
><em>I hope someday you will join us <em>  
><em>And the world will live as one <em>

_Imagine no possession _  
><em>I wonder if you can <em>  
><em>No need for greed or hunger <em>  
><em>A brotherhood of man <em>

_Imagine all the people _  
><em>Sharing all the world (you) <em>

_You may say I'm a dreamer _  
><em>But I'm not the only one <em>  
><em>I hope someday you will join us <em>  
><em>And the world will live as one<em>

Thank you for reading my stories and goodbye


	14. Bloopers for chapter 14

(Leo)*playing techno* _And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_  
><em>And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive<em>  
><em>And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power<em>

_*techno break_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_  
><em>I got that power<em>  
><em>Power power power<em>

_They call me Leo-y_  
><em>Stay so cool, I'm chilley<em>  
><em>I done made that malley<em>  
><em>On my way to that valley<em>  
><em>Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank.<em>  
><em>Who who cares what the haters state<em>  
><em>They hate on me cause we doing what they can't<em>

_I stay on that hussle, I flex that loose to muscle_  
><em>Hate to bust your bubble<em>  
><em>I'm on that other level<em>  
><em>Imma take it higher and high and high and higher<em>  
><em>I stay and buy attire<em>  
><em>Keep burning like that fire<em>

_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
><em>And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly<em>  
><em>And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive<em>  
><em>And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power<em>

_*techno break*_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_  
><em>I got that power<em>  
><em>Power power power<em>

_Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all_  
><em>Work to be the best y'all<em>  
><em>We're good under pressure y'all<em>  
><em>Been through all that stress y'all<em>  
><em>Get this off my chest y'all<em>  
><em>Made it out in project where this project that's progress y'all<em>

_I beat it through my mama_  
><em>I told her when I was younger<em>  
><em>That I'ma be that number<em>  
><em>One day I'll be that number 1<em>  
><em>I take it higher and high and high and higher<em>  
><em>I stay and buy attire<em>  
><em>Keep burning like that fire<em>

_Whatever doesnt kill you, only makes you stronger_  
><em>So I'ma get stronger<em>  
><em>Call me like a veteran, veteran<em>  
><em>I lock lock it down and go again<em>  
><em>Call me like a veteran, veteran<em>  
><em>I lock lock it down and go again<em>

_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
><em>And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly<em>  
><em>And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive<em>  
><em>And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power<em>

_*techno break*_

_I got that power_  
><em>I got that power<em>  
><em>I got that power<em>  
><em>Power power power<em>

_And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power_

_And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power_

* * *

><p>(interviewer)so Smith,North and Alyssa how was it so far in this house?<p>

(Alyssa)besides staring into a camera while someone yells the question or dare really good

(Smith and North)I agree

(Interviewer)any secrets that are hidden in the show?

(Alyssa)none about us

(North)*nodding*yea just about Leo

(Smithy)that guy has a lot puting into this story but no one seems to care they just want "better better better bluh bluh and bluh"

(Alyssa)but he does have some fans around and even if he leaves this site they'll remember him

(North)His story goes on even if people are not reading

(Interviewer)I see...

* * *

><p>(Interviewer)Leo,the big boss,Bill's little brother, master of shape-shifting and giving people a good mood after they watch your show. How's it going?<p>

(Leo)well lost some friends here and there but I'm still breathing right?

(Interviewer)that I am certain you are

(Leo)Well that's life you lose some friends and gain some

(Interviewer)indeed


	15. Bloopers for 15

(Leo)Dipper I dare you to sing this song

(Dipper) ok,

_seriously _

_Look at her butt,ew!_

(Leo)_She looks like a s*** ew!_

_I'm like "what the what" ew!_

_Right? Right? Ew Ew_

(Dipper)_Oh you got you see this (ew!)_

_Oh my gross I can't believe it (ew!)_

_She's so basically basic (Ew!)_

_She's literally making me sick (ew!)_

(Leo)

_I can't I can't!_

_ew ew _

(Dipper)_l__ook at this_

_OM-effin-G, what the eff?_

_You're gonna freakin' flip _

_Like, seriously freakin' flip_

_Cuz Sally's mad at Iggy because Iggy's b****y more biggy_

_and Sally's is more twiggy_

_so she called her boyfriend Cybie _

_Now Sally's gonna to get impleggies-_

(Leo)_what's impleggies?_

(Dipper)_implants silly_

(Both)_ew!_

(Leo)_where'd she get that outfit? (ew!)_

_That girl is totally ratchet _

_No seriously _

_Who likes that? Ew!_

_Right? Right? Ew Ew_

_Look at the way she takes pics_

(Dipper)_And what's up with those duck lips?_

(Leo)_She's so lame_

(Dipper)_Super lame ew! ew!_

_This is embarrassing_

_ew,ew_

_Like seriously,seriously_

_ew,ew_

_No seriously,seriously!_

_ew,ew_

_Oh my gosh_

_ew,ew_

(Leo)_I am not hating_  
><em>I am merely conversating<em>  
><em>With my BFF Sara<em>  
><em>So bust your rhyme, Sara.<em>

(Dipper)_It's mir. and you know who_  
><em>Now here's some things I think are ew<em>  
><em>FaceTime and reclining in<em>  
><em>Airplane seats and then Vining<em>  
><em>Retweeting tweets I'm not lying<em>  
><em>Cause even rhyming's ann-iy-ing<em>  
><em>Bread bowls and ravioli<em>  
><em>Casserole, a roly poly<em>  
><em>Caterpillar on my really old<em>  
><em>And moldy windowsill. Ew<em>  
><em>Trapper keepers and a creeper wearin<em>  
><em>Sneakers with the toes<em>  
><em>And maybe Frozen cuz<em>  
><em>You knowing I don't<em>  
><em>Wanna build a snowman. Ew, ew<em>

(Leo)_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew_

(Dipper)_Hello my name is Sara_  
><em>That's Sara with no "H"<em>  
><em>Too bad if you don't like it<em>  
><em>Cause haters gonna<em>  
><em>Hate my Stepdad Gary<em>  
><em>He tries to act so cool<em>  
><em>Every time we see him<em>  
><em>My friends and I say "Ew"<em>

(Stan)_Hey funky bunch, what're you guys doing?_

(Dipper)_Oh my gosh, it's my step dad Gary_  
><em>And he just ruined it!<em>

(Stan)_I heard that funky beat that you were playing down here  
>It's a party over here<br>It's a party over here_

(Leo and Dipper)_Ew!_

* * *

><p>(Scare)*playing drums*<p>

(Leo)*playing electric guitar*

(Sane)*also electric guitar*

(Leo)_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time_

_And now you steal away,_  
><em>Take him out today,<em>  
><em>Nice work you did,<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid.<em>

_With a thousand lies, and a good disguise_  
><em>Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes,<em>  
><em>When you walk away, nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<em>

_Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights,_  
><em>So play it out, I'm wide awake,<em>  
><em>its a scene about me..<em>  
><em>There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay<em>  
><em>And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me.<em>

_Now dance, dance, he never had a chance_  
><em>And no one even knew, it was really only you<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, I never had a chance<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_  
><em>Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away, nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives.<em>

_Now dance, dance,_

_Man he never had a chance,_  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you.<em>

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_  
><em>When you walk away, nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<em>

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_  
><em>Nice work you did<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>

_And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
><em>And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet.<em>

_Now dance, dance,_

_Man I never had a chance_  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_*music slowing down*_

_(Trust, deceived)_

__(Trust, deceived)__

__(Trust, deceived)__

_*speeds up again*_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_  
><em>When you walk away, nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives<em>

_*ends with electric guitar solo*_


	16. Bloopers for chapter 16

(Leo)*installs a camera in his hat* *puts two thumbs up in front of it*

* * *

><p>(Leo)hello ma'am have you seen my pet alligator?<p>

(Woman)say what?

(Leo)yea he's 11.2 feet long and goes by the name Rex

(Woman)no I haven't

(Leo)oh no he's going to eat all the children!

(Woman)I'll call the pest control

(Leo)no don't he gets cranky when he hears the sound

(Woman)ok

(Leo)I think he's over there *points in randomly*

(Woman)I'll go check *goes over there*

(Leo)shh *turns into an alligator*

(Woman)*comes back and screams*


	17. Blooper for chapter 17

(Leo)*seems to look like he wasn't sleep in a week*

_I don't know_

_I don't know_  
><em>I don't know anymore<em>  
><em>Thought I had<em>  
><em>Thought I had it under control<em>

_Hear my voice, here it goes_  
><em>Hear it louder than most<em>  
><em>Here it goes, here it goes<em>  
><em>(1 2 3 4)<em>

_It's not worth it_  
><em>It's not workin'<em>  
><em>You wanted it to be picture perfect<em>  
><em>It's not over,<em>  
><em>You don't have to throw it away.<em>

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>So scream if you wanna, shout if you need<em>  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control<em>

_You try to move, try to move_  
><em>But you don't wanna lose<em>  
><em>So afraid, so afraid<em>  
><em>You don't want it to fade<em>

_Hear my voice, here it goes_  
><em>Hear it louder than most<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)<em>

_It's not worth it_  
><em>It's not workin'<em>  
><em>You wanted it to be picture perfect<em>  
><em>It's not over,<em>  
><em>You don't have to throw it away<em>

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>So scream if you wanna, shout if you need<em>  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control<em>

_You try to move, try to move_  
><em>But you don't wanna lose<em>  
><em>So afraid, so afraid<em>  
><em>You don't want it to fade<em>

_Hear my voice, here it goes_  
><em>Hear it louder than most<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)<em>

_It's not worth it_  
><em>It's not workin'<em>  
><em>You wanted it to be picture perfect<em>  
><em>It's not over,<em>  
><em>You don't have to throw it away<em>

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>So scream if you wanna, shout if you need<em>  
><em>Just let it go (take it out on me)<em>  
><em>Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you<em>  
><em>Get control<em>

_You try to move, try to move_  
><em>But you don't wanna lose<em>  
><em>So afraid, so afraid<em>  
><em>You don't want it to fade<em>

_Hear my voice, here it goes_  
><em>Hear it louder than most<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Got any <strong>**suggestions for fnaf fanfic?**


End file.
